


oh i’m in trouble now

by owlsshadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows
Summary: They say being in a long-distance relationship is hard but Tsukishima finds not being in one just as dreadful. You see, if he was, he could at least reason why he feels so torn by Hinata leaving for the other side of the planet.It would make sense.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 17
Kudos: 131
Collections: TsukiHina week 2020!





	oh i’m in trouble now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tsukihina week, day 5, inspired by the lyric prompt. the title is also borrowed from the same song, Claudia by Finneas.

> “I might be headed in the opposite direction but I’d love to drive you home.”

They say being in a long-distance relationship is hard but Tsukishima finds not being in one just as dreadful. You see, if he was, he could at least reason why he feels so torn by Hinata leaving for the other side of the planet. 

It would make sense.

But he is not in a relationship with Hinata.

They are not even friends, not really.

They are just two people who were bound to clash and reconcile and who have learned to trust each other over the years. 

Feelings, especially of the romantic kind, are not part of their shared history.

They have been present, though, for a while – Tsukishima would be lying if he pretended otherwise, and at least to himself, he tries not to lie, ever. 

If he had to pinpoint the moment he fell for Hinata, he would say it was during their first year. During the second day of the Spring Tournament, when he saw 'that moment' happen to Hinata – the moment Hinata fell even more for volleyball – Tsukishima could not tear his eyes away from him. That day he had reached the thin line between 'somewhat interested' and 'properly charmed' and marched over it without ever once glancing back.

As to why he has not acted on those feelings, Tsukishima has no answer.

Those are just feelings.

He has thought they would fade with time.

(But then again volleyball is just a club and look at him now.)

“Are you sure?” he asks Hinata. They are in the gym – it is their last day of club activities before graduation – and the feelings have not faded one bit; if possible, they only grew more profound and unyielding. The crush that had taken root in his heart once has sprouted and grown strong.

“Hm?”

“Brazil,” he says. The word has a weight to it as if the entire landmass of the country would suddenly fall onto Tsukishima’s shoulders every time he uttered its name.

“Ah,” Hinata says. “Yeah.”

“I see.”

“You think I’m crazy, aren’t you?” Hinata asks back, auburn eyes fixed on Tsukishima. “But you know, beach volleyball might be my only chance at getting better. I don’t have your height,” he says, and though there is no resentment in his voice, Tsukishima feels guilt bite into his sides. “I need to find other ways to fly.”

“And you think sand is the key.”

“Yeah.”

“I see.”

“Are you perhaps worried for me, Tsukishima?” Hinata asks, tone hesitant, watching him.

“Dream on, Decoy Boy,” Tsukishima replies, pushing the top of Hinata’s head and walking away. His steps are calm – only his heart beats like crazy, rushing blood into his face and turning his ears red. He hopes he is far away from Hinata for him to notice.

“You!” Hinata shouts after him, and his voice resonates in Tsukishima.

They are not in a relationship. Most likely they never will be. But if Tsukishima could let go of some of his height in exchange for Hinata staying in Miyagi… oh, he might even do it.

“Tsukishima!” he hears that voice again, the voice which makes him all jittery in the stomach. Hinata catches up fast, face flushed and eyes big like saucepans. He looks at Tsukishima the same way he looks at promising players he swears to beat one day and Tsukishima shudders slightly. He hopes that his blush is no longer visible, his heartbeat is not audible and his feelings are not obvious.

He hopes he can survive, just another month or so before Hinata leaves. Then he can mope around all he wants, he can throw a fit and shout his feelings at the clear blue skies, and probably with time and distance they will finally fade and he will be a free man again.

“What?” he asks, stopping abruptly. Hinata bumps into him, his nose poking Tsukishima in the upper arm.

“I was thinking,” Hinata says.

“I hate to admit, but I was already aware that you were able to think.”

“Let me speak, will you.”

“As you wish.”

“I was thinking,” Hinata repeats, this time a little less casual, with hesitation returning to his voice, “after practice, could we go home together?”

“Why would we go home together, you live like 10 kilometers away in a different direction–,” Tsukishima starts, but words slowly die on his lips as he notices Hinata fiddle with the edge of his practice jersey nervously.

When he stops talking Hinata glances up, his big, beautiful eyes shiny behind his overgrown bangs.

Tsukishima has never felt a stronger urge to reach out and push Hinata's hair out of his face – but he is afraid he would not stop at that, as his eyes already dropped to Hinata’s lips, and Hinata, damn him, has decided to bite his lower lip.

“I want to spend as much time with you as possible before I leave,” Hinata says, voice barely audible. “Is that wrong?”

“Why?”

“For the same reason, you have been sulking ever since I told you about my plans.”

“I wasn’t–”

“You were.”

“I was,” Tsukishima admits. Then his brain finally processes what Hinata just said and he reaches out, peels Hinata’s fingers away from his practice jersey, and entwines them with his own.

Hinata watches their hands with wide, glossy eyes. Almost as if he was on the verge of crying.

“I also want to spend as much time with you as possible,” Tsukishima says.

(And he cannot believe he has just said that. If he could vanish somehow, or turn into vapor on spot, that would be great.)

“I know,” Hinata replies.

Tsukishima hates how long Hinata’s hair is; it hides his expression in the most important of times. Tsukishima also hates having only two hands, as currently both of them are occupied, and to sweep Hinata’s hair out of his face he would have to let go of one of Hinata’s hands which he is reluctant to do.

“Would you allow me to accompany you home?” he asks instead, squeezing Hinata’s hands a bit. “We would have to take the bus as I don't bike, and I would probably burden your mom too, as I was thinking of probably inviting myself over for dinner while we are at it...”

Hinata instead of a reply plants his face in Tsukishima’s chest.

Tsukishima, lost for words and common sense, leans down and plants a kiss in the crown of Hinata’s hair.

They say being in a long-distance relationship is hard and Tsukishima can already see his demise – but at least now no one would find it strange if he gets mopey when Hinata leaves.

“What’s the time difference again?” he asks, breathing in Hinata’s shampoo.

“Japan is 12 hours ahead,” Hinata murmurs against his chest.

“You really couldn’t find anything closer, could you?”

“It will work out,” Hinata replies. “I’m an early riser and you’re a night owl.”

“You thought about it already, didn’t you.”

“Hn.”

Tsukishima sighs, burying his face deeper into the mess of Hinata’s hair.

“I love you too,” he mouths, soundless.

Hinata could not have heard him and yet Tsukishima can feel Hinata squeeze his hand in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> ... and yeah, since they were in the gym during practice, picture the entire gym witnessing their sappiness in a corner.


End file.
